It has been known in the prior art to provide four forward driving ratios with a pair of simple planetary gear sets. In the prior art and specifically as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,413 a solution to providing four forward driving ratios from two simple planetary gear sets is provided. However, with this solution and certain others in the prior art, a split power path is used to the output. This creates complication and expense in that with a pair of input shafts and an output shaft, three concentric shafts are required for the transmission mechanism. In addition, prior solutions utilize brake mechanisms of different diameters, and drum type brakes rather than disc units. These prior solutions can result in transmissions which are difficult to manufacture and expensive in obtaining the four forward driving ratios. In addition, prior application Ser. No. 748,572 filed Dec. 8, 1976 and assigned to the assignee of this application provides a solution but certain of the shifts as for example, the 2-3 shift requires precise timing to provide a smooth shift.